


Ti ho trovato

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [20]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romantic Soulmates, Romantico, Sentimental, Sentimentale, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Masaki era intento a fissare la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio mentre finiva di sistemare i capelli e di mettere a posto la divisa della nuova scuola.«Questa divisa blu ti sta davvero bene! Si abbina molto con i tuoi capelli turchesi.» Disse Ryuuji quando lo vide scendere le scale.Masaki guardò la giacca che aveva addosso con sguardo indifferente, cercando di immaginarla di un colore diverso rispetto alle solite tonalità di grigio con cui vedeva il mondo. Inutile dire che non ci riuscì dato che non aveva mai conosciuto tutte quelle tinte che solo due anime gemelle avevano il privilegio di vedere.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki & Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Ti ho trovato

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Soulmate AU_

#  _** Day 20 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Soulmate AU_  
**Fandom** : _Inazuma Eleven GO_  
**Rating** : _Verde_  


  
Masaki era intento a fissare la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio mentre finiva di sistemare i capelli e di mettere a posto la divisa della nuova scuola. Si era trasferito in quella città da poco, insieme ai suoi due tutori, e avrebbe iniziato le lezioni proprio quel giorno, una settimana dopo il loro effettivo inizio. Non aveva molta voglia di andarci, ma aveva promesso a Ryuuji e Hiroto che ci avrebbe almeno provato.

«Questa divisa blu ti sta davvero bene! Si abbina molto con i tuoi capelli turchesi.» Disse Ryuuji quando lo vide scendere le scale, diretto verso la grande cucina per prendere qualcosa al volo con cui fare colazione.

Masaki guardò la giacca che aveva addosso con sguardo indifferente, cercando di immaginarla di un colore diverso rispetto alle solite tonalità di grigio con cui vedeva il mondo. Inutile dire che non ci riuscì dato che non aveva mai conosciuto tutte quelle tinte che solo due anime gemelle avevano il privilegio di vedere.

«Se lo dici tu, ci credo.» Disse scrollando le spalle e afferrando una mela.

«Vedrai che, un giorno, anche tu sarai in grado di vedere i colori del mondo. E quando ciò sarà possibile, capirai che sarà valsa la pena aspettare.» La voce di Hiroto precedette il suo arrivo e fece sorridere Ryuuji.

Masaki li guardò abbracciarsi e scambiarsi un bacio carico d’amore. Per un verso, li invidiava. Non solo perché avevano smesso di vivere in un mondo grigio e triste, ma soprattutto perché si erano trovati e potevano amarsi anima e corpo. Le anime di tutti erano destinate a stare insieme con la loro gemella sin dalla nascita, ma non sempre quell’incontro avveniva e molti si rassegnavano a vivere una vita che non gli apparteneva pienamente, accontentandosi di un amore effimero con qualcun altro che non era riuscito a trovare quella gemella predestinata.

Ai suoi genitori biologici era toccata quella sorte. Non erano riusciti a trovare la rispettiva anima gemella e si erano ritrovati a consolarsi a vicenda, convinti che ciò sarebbe potuto bastare per vivere una vita soddisfacente, che il loro volersi bene avrebbe potuto sostituire quell’amore totalizzante che non avrebbero mai conosciuto davvero. Tuttavia, ben presto avevano capito che le cose non sarebbero andate come sperato e che, anche se avevano avuto un bambino insieme, non si sarebbero mai amati davvero. Così avevano affidato Masaki a una di quelle strutture create appositamente per quel genere di situazioni, dandogli la possibilità di essere adottato da una coppia che avrebbe potuto dargli l’amore che meritava. E così era stato adottato da Hiroto e Ryuuji che l’avevano cresciuto davvero come fosse figlio loro.

Eppure, ogni tanto, Masaki aveva paura che anche lui non fosse destinato a incontrare la sua anima gemella. Quella paura si era instillata in lui quando, a suo tempo, uno dei ragazzini più grandi presenti nell’orfanotrofio gli aveva detto che loro non avrebbero mai visto i colori in quanto nati da una relazione che andava contro natura. E lui, con la sua ingenuità da bambino, ci aveva creduto.

«Va bene, vado a scuola prima che si faccia troppo tardi e non mi fanno entrare. E poi non vorrei assistere a uno scambio di effusioni troppo _spinte_.» Disse con un ghigno sulla faccia per poi correre fuori di casa prima che Ryuuji potesse prendere una padella per lanciargliela dietro dopo quell’insinuazione.

Dopo aver percorso la strada che lo avrebbe portato a scuola, Masaki arrivò davanti all’istituto giusto in tempo per entrare. Andò in segreteria a chiedere la classe e l’orario, poi si diresse verso il luogo in cui avrebbe passato sei noiosissime ore tra una lezione e l’altra. Arrivato in classe, si presentò all’insegnante della prima ora e ai suoi nuovi compagni che lo guardavano curiosi. Inutile dire che durante la ricreazione lo riempirono di domande e di attenzioni.

Quando finalmente suonò anche l’ultima campanella della giornata, Masaki ripose le sue cose dentro lo zaino, pronto a tornare a casa. Tuttavia, venne praticamente placcato da due ragazzi che lo guardavano sorridenti oltre ogni limite. Era umanamente possibile sorridere in quel modo?

«Masaki, vuoi unirti al nostro club di calcio?» Chiese il più basso dei due.

« _Dai_ , _dai_ , _dai_. Vieni con noi!» Disse con euforia l’altro, quasi saltellando sul posto.

«Tenma, Shinsuke, lasciate in pace il nuovo arrivato. Magari non ha mai giocato a calcio o, semplicemente, non è interessato.» Li rimproverò scherzosamente una delle ragazze.

«Oh, giusto. Sai giocare a calcio?» Gli chiese Tenma guardandolo con aria speranzosa.

Masaki li guardò un attimo, poi ghignò e annuì. Hiroto e Ryuuji erano stati degli ottimi calciatori, quando erano solo dei ragazzi, e gli avevano trasmesso quella stessa passione.

«Allora è fatta! Vieni con noi!»

Fu afferrato da entrambi i ragazzi e praticamente trascinato fuori dall’istituto, in direzione del grande campo da calcio presente all’esterno.

«Ragazzi, abbiamo un nuovo membro in squadra! Lui è Kariya Masaki.» Disse Tenma presentandolo a tutti i presenti.

Masaki guardò i membri della squadra che aveva davanti. Alcuni li conosceva già dato che erano i suoi compagni di classe, mentre altri gli erano sconosciuti.

«Benvenuto, Masaki. Io sono Shindou Takuto, il capitano. Sono felice che tu sia interessato a far parte della nostra squadra di calcio.» Si presentò il ragazzo porgendogli la mano. «Ora aspettiamo l’arrivo del coach, così potrà ultimare la tua iscrizione.» Disse dopo che gli strinse la mano in rimando.

«Scusate il ritardo! Non trovavo i miei calz-»

Masaki alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo che stava correndo verso di loro quando successe l’inaspettato: un brivido percorse la sua schiena, il cuore prese a battere più forte che mai e, improvvisamente, il mondo che conosceva sembrò come esplodere per poi ricomporsi in un caleidoscopio di colori. Barcollò spaesato per quel cambio improvviso e fissò gli occhi in quelli sgranati del ragazzo che si era bloccato a metà frase, immobilizzandosi sul posto. Il primo colore che vide fu l’azzurro profondo di quelle iridi, azzurro come il cielo limpido sopra di loro. Non serviva capire come facesse a sapere il nome di quel magnifico colore, era come se l’avesse sempre saputo, come se lo portasse dentro da tutta la vita.

Si avvicinò incredulo a quel ragazzo, fino a portarsi a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso. Si fissarono in silenzio per lunghi attimi, emozionati e senza parole, al di fuori del tempo ed estraniando il mondo circostante. Si erano trovati, le loro anime vibravano all’unisono e si cercavano. Masaki quasi non riusciva a crederci. Per tutta la vita aveva creduto di non avere un’anima gemella e, invece, eccola lì proprio davanti a lui.

«Ti ho trovato.» Disse l’altro con voce emozionata.

«E io ho trovato te.» Rispose lui sorridendo spontaneamente per la prima volta in vita sua. «Come ti chiami?» Chiese mentre allungava una mano per intrecciare le dita con le sue. Aveva ancora paura che tutto ciò non fosse vero, che l’altro non fosse reale, che si sarebbe svegliato da un momento all’altro e sarebbe tornato a vedere il mondo nel suo grigiore.

«Kirino Ranmaru.» Disse guardando le loro mani unite, beandosi di quel contatto che aveva cercato e sognato infinite volte.

«Piacere di conoscerti, Ranmaru. Io sono Kariya Masaki e ti ho aspettato per tutta la vita.»   


  


**Parole** : _1198_


End file.
